


Electric Shock

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dialogue Light, Early in Canon, F/M, Feelings, Random & Short, Surreal, Vagueness, Weird Fluff, What-If, minimal dialogue, what-if fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 00:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: A hypothetical scenario about two people's experience being stuck in a cave during a storm in a world much emptier than the one they came from.
Relationships: Hokutouzai Minami/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 3





	Electric Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. I was in a rough mood for a while and wanted to write something chill, so this is what happened.

One moment, Minami was filming a riot breaking out, the next, she looked down at herself and realized she wasn't nearly as cold as she expected to be, which was odd considering Tsukasa, the man who had just revived her, told her it was sometime in October. 

"I guess climate change turned out to be even worse than I thought. Guess using those reusable bags was a waste of money after all." the former reporter thought to herself as she rushed to put on the simple dress Tsukasa handed her. "How aggravating." her thoughts continued until she got an eyeful of Tsukasa's bare chest, which was partly exposed in a way that was far too pleasant to ignore thanks to the plain, loose robe he wore. 

"So that's what happened. In order for this to work, I need your help choosing who to revive. Do you have any questions?" 

____

It had been 10 days since Minami woke up in a world that was nothing like the one she was used to. Compared to the one she was familiar with, this new world was better in some ways and worse in others, and in that respect, it wasn't that big of a surprise. The surprise, or perhaps more of an odd coincidence, was that the man who had been responsible for her experiencing life 3700 years removed from the world she had been born into and grown up in was none other than Tsukasa Shishiou, the strongest man in the world and her favorite person that she had ever had the pleasure of interviewing. 

All things considering, things could have been a lot worse, she told herself when they found themselves stuck in a small cave together when a torrential downpour prevented them from continuing their search to find a more suitable shelter from the elements for the night. The fire they had built was warm enough, although not as bright as she expected it to be-Minami had never had much experience with building fires back in the modern world and the cave itself was dry and not too creepy looking, and that was a lot better than what they had expected to find given the circumstances (it also helped that the bolt of lightning they both saw a few moments after taking shelter hit a rock somewhere in the distance and not the cave they were inside.)

As the rain poured and the fire crackled, the odd pair stared at the cold, wet world outside their small temporary shelter as they waited out the storm. Yet despite nothing interesting happening outside, Minami realized something that caught her attention. In the past 10 days, this was the first time she had enough time to be bored. By all accounts, it would have made sense if she was. However, there were no rules that said life had to make sense, and like so many other moments in her life, this was one of those times. 

There were so many things to think about, after all, and some of them rather surprising, and a few of them even-

Minami shuddered a little when she caught a glimpse of Tsukasa's face from the corner of her eye. How on earth was it possible for someone like him to exist, she thought? As someone who used to be a reporter, she had seen almost everything at least once. But this-well, this was something different, she thought when she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of his chest rising and falling with each breath he took and the stoic, inscrutable expression on his face as he stared out into the storm that had kept them only a few feet away from each other. She managed to avert her eyes just in time, but the sudden dry feeling in her mouth made her pause a little too long before shifting her weight to sit more comfortably. 

"Are you alright?" 

Minami almost squeaked in embarrassment when Tsukasa spoke to her, her face flushing and a familiar warmth blossoming low in her stomach. 

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just a little cold." she said, telling only half the truth. 

If she thought it was bad before, that terrible and wonderful warmth curling inside her exploded like a bomb when she felt something soft and heavy being draped over her shoulders, the huge lion pelt covering her with plenty of room to spare as Tsukasa laid it over her; sitting next to her without touching her directly. 

"Thanks." she told him, her voice just a few steps above a whisper. 

Though they were alone in a strange new world together, somehow it felt wrong to make too much noise, as if doing so would disrupt the whole thing, destroying the fragile balance of the space-time continuum and shattering the world like a cheap snow globe from Wal-Mart on the clearance rack after Christmas. For several heartbeats, the rain seemed so loud the world would soon cease to spin on it axis, shattering the snowglobe with a resounding crash, and yet even when she waited five, ten, twenty, fifty heartbeats, it never happened. 

"Did you hear that?" 

"Hear what?" 

"Oh, never mind. I guess it was nothing." Minami apologized when she realized Tsukasa hadn't heard it. 

She had heard quite a lot of new and bizarre things in this strange new world during the 10 days she had spent wandering around it with the most interesting man in the world, but nothing was quite as unusual as what she heard just then, the sudden shock providing a brief interruption from the not so wholesome thoughts she had been having. 

"Don't worry, just breathe-breathe in and out, in and out, inhale and exhale." she told herself, wrapping one arm around her legs as she pulled them to her chest and balling her free hand into a fist. 

There was nothing to worry about, she reminded herself, telling the primitive lizard part of her brain that Tsukasa was strong enough to kill anyone or anything that might be out there and wanting to hurt them and intelligent enough to do it without making things worse, which worked for about 5 seconds until she imagined him doing just that, scolding herself for imagining him without the large bulky robe he wore that hid most of his firm, well-defined muscles besides his arms and part of his chest. 

Imagine being stuck here forever, she thought, bemoaning that the cave itself was dark and drab and not very comfortable-imagine being stuck here and having a flat ass-that would really suck, she thought, the sound of the rain fading slightly, her brain diverting energy from registering the sound in favor of providing her with a weird, slightly bumpy train of thought. Once they got out of this cave, she thought, she'd have to ask Tsukasa to make her a lion pelt sometime. 

"Tomorrow, as soon as the rain lets up," Tsukasa started. "we'll head east and start searching for some people to revive. If their statues are all intact, we'll choose the strongest person first." 

"Oh-that sounds good." Minami took a deep breath, pushing some thoughts to the back of her mind and searching for other ones to dig up. "Should I give you the list of people I suggested now, then? " 

"That won't be necessary." 

Tsukasa, being a man of few words, rested his hand over her balled-up fist without speaking again when he noticed the slightly concerned expression on her face, silently turning his attention back to the thunderstorm outside after. 

Minami waited a moment while processing her current train of thought. She never liked the rain before, but maybe it wasn't so bad (though, of course, being inside a cave and wrapped up in something soft and fur-trimmed helped.) Having a fur-trimmed lion pelt of her own would be even nicer, to be sure, but first she had to thank Tsukasa for keeping her warm and safe by helping him choose who to revive. To that end, she decided, getting some rest would be the best thing she could do, she decided, figuring that going to sleep sooner rather than later might be just the ticket to ensure her decision-making skills were on point later.

Not a bad idea, she thought, relaxing her hand to push some of her hair away from her face and snuggling closer to Tsukasa to rest her head on his shoulder. Not a bad idea at all.

**Author's Note:**

> the lizard brain refers to this little tidbit of interesting psychology info: https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/blog/where-addiction-meets-your-brain/201404/your-lizard-brain


End file.
